The present invention relates to automated washing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for washing the interior of an elongate, generally rectangular freight container such as a truck trailer. Relatively large freight containers used in a wide variety of commercial enterprises must be kept clean primarily for sanitation reasons. For example, truck trailers, railroad cars, and shipboard cargo containers used to transport perishable freight such as meat and vegetables must be regularly washed to remove debris and reduce the bacteria count to negligible levels. Otherwise the perishable freight is more likely to become spoiled or contaminated.
Heretofore such freight containers have generally been manually washed, often by two or more persons using brooms and hoses. This process, is expensive, time consuming and tedious. In addition, it is often difficult for even the most conscientious persons to do a thorough, adequate job on a consistent basis. U.S. Department of Agriculture sanitation standards governing such freight containers are becoming more and more stringent and it is therefore desirable to have an apparatus capable of quickly and thoroughly washing these containers.
One apparatus has been developed for washing the interior of a truck trailer. It includes a wheeled wash dolly that is powered into and out of the truck trailer by a telescoping boom which extends from a fixed station. This apparatus has not operated satisfactorily.